Horror of our Love
by Acetoxylate
Summary: Lyrics fic for Horror of our Love by Ludo. SebaCiel. Contains rape, smut, and gore. And yaoi. Be warned.


_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_

_I've murdered half the town_

_left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyards until I have you._

Ciel sighed softly, looking down at his feet as he made the silent trek home. It's not that he didn't want to be home, because he did. It's a simple factor that's been bothering the male lately. Being only 15 years of age, and never having been in a relationship made this even stranger. Lately there had been a series of murders. Almost half of the small town in which Ciel lived with his father in had been killed. That was almost 200 people. The graveyard was overflowing and they were unable to find out who was killing all of them. The more disturbing factor of all this wasn't the killings themselves, but what was found on the victims headstones they day after each was buried. There was a love note on each grave, and each of them had his name on it. Ciel sighed softly as he walked into his house.

The blue grey haired boy walked upstairs, tensing as he walked into his bedroom. Blood was covering his bed, and there were a dozen red roses scattered over his sheets. The window across the room had been shattered. Whoever was obsessing over him had broken into his room.

'This is bad...' Ciel thought, turning on the lights in his room. The moment he turned them on, he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. The teen collapsed, unconscious as a mysterious, shadowy figure caught him.

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness_

_carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_hold you down and tear you open, live inside you _

_-love, I'd never hurt you._

When Ciel woke, he was in a strange room, darkness surrounding him other than the moonlight flooding through the many open windows. A man, clothed in all black, stepped forward from the corner and smirked. Black wings spread out behind the man, and his raven hair was down to his jaw. With a dark chuckle he opened the door, sensing the fear that came from his prey. "We shall continue out game outside, alright?" He purred.

Without hesitation he stood, running out of the shadow filled house. The demon followed him, smirking wide as he followed the boy. "Oh you can run, Ciel, but you can't hide." He said, giving the teen a head start. Ciel sprinted through the forest surrounding the house, looking up at the full moon through the pines. After a few more moments Sebastian began his chase, realizing Ciel was no longer in his line of sight. Being much faster than the teen, Sebastian was flashing from tree to tree as he stalked the boy, before pinning him harshly to the snow covered ground. "Looks like I win now, Ciel." He growled out, biting harshly into his shoulder as he began tearing away at the others clothing. Ciel screamed for help only to find that his voice has abandoned him.

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix_

_I will eat you slowly..._

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_never so much blood pulled through my veins, _

_the horror of our love... _

_never so much blood_

Ciel was crying out softly, arching into the demon with each passionate thrust. Sebastian moaned, ramming into him. It was unknown to the demon that Ciel was crying out in more of pain than anything else. Having been a complete virgin, Ciel wasn't used to such things. Blood was staining the snow beneath them and Sebastian smirked wide at the scent. "Mine... Forever..." He panted softly, and melted into his prey after a few more thrusts. Ciel lay there, panting. Being merciful, Sebastina picked him up and carried him back to the dark mansion, laying him in a guest bed before returning to his own.

Sebastian lay there in silence and sighed, closing his eyes before smirking almost dementedly. "The next few days will be... Very entertaining. I think this may be the last game I ever play..."

_I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming_

_dark cathedrals spilling midnight on the altars_

_I'm your servant, my immortal_

_pale and perfect, such unholy heaving -_

_the statues close their eyes, the room is changing_

_break my skin and drain me._

Sebastian woke with a start, crows squawking and flying past his window as he felt a knife pierce his shoulder. Ciel was kneeling over him, a smirk on the boys pale lips. Sebastian chuckled and looked into his royal blue eyes, the demons own flashing bright red. "Do you already wish to play again?" He asked, crashing his lips into the boys. Ciel let out a soft moan before leaning into him, slowly snaking his arms around his neck. Sebastian yanked the knife from the wound and moved to pin Ciel down, realizing too eagerly they were both still naked. Blood flowed from the wound and landed on Ciel, who tensed at the warm feeling and blushed.

_Ancient language, speak through fingers_

_the awful edges where you end and I begin_

_inside your mouth I cannot see _

_-there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching_

_as I sweat I crush _

_I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more_

_you die like angels sing..._

Sebastian collapsed atop the teen, panting and sweating slightly as he smiled. "No one else can have you." He stated, showing his hand into Ciel's chest. The teen gasped in pain, blood dripping fromt he corner of his mouth as he gew faint, biting his lip. Sebastian held the beating heart in his hand, smiling softly as he felt the pulse stop slowly. "You cannot leave me... Ever... I won't allow it. I will bind you to me in your death, never to let you abandon me. I love you too much to let you go." But the demons words fell upon deaf ears. The heart of his lover had given it's final thump, and now the boy lay dead.

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_never so much blood pulled through my veins, _

_t__he horror of our love... never so much blood_

_Y__ou're a ghost love, nightgown flowing_

_your body blue and walking along the continental shelf_

Weeks later, Sebastian was yet to get his lover out of his head. He stood on the edge of the cliff; the cliff he had dropped his lovers body off of. The man tensed as he looked over to the edge, seeing the form of his lover. Ciel stood there, three feet away, a hole in his chest. The teens skin had a blue tint to it, and he walked over to Sebastian. Without hesitation, he glared at the demon. "You killed me... Time to pay the price." He snapped, gripping the demon's wrist before diving off the cliff, dragging Sebastian with him.

Sebastian's raven hair floated around him as he hit the water, being dragged down into the dark depths of the ocean by his used to be lover. Ciel seemed to be glowing as they went deeper, and water flooded into Sebastian's lungs. The demon coughed and gagged as the ghost dragged him farther, consciousness growing faint.

_you are a dream among the sharks_

_beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless_

_we dance in dark you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you_

_where they'll never hear us scream..._

Ciel clung to the demon as they floated in utter darkness, knowing now that his once lover had died. The demons body faded, leaving only the soul of Sebastian left with him. The ghost smiled up at the elder, dragging him down until they touched the ocean floor. Finding both of their bodies side by side, the couple felt content with themselves. "Together in eternity..." They whispered in unison before their souls faded, leaving the darkness empty once more. Empty of everything but their bodies.

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_never so much blood pulled through my ,veins the horror of our love... _

_never so much blood_


End file.
